


Bit by Bit, Piece by Piece

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: People notice big changes in their lives but even the best can miss the slow changes happening right in front of them.





	Bit by Bit, Piece by Piece

**_The Potter Home, 2007_ **

As an Auror Harry had been trained to expertly survey his surroundings at all times, to note down any patterns of change in behaviour or layout, and to keep an eye out for nefarious motives. He probably should’ve noticed some time ago however what his girlfriend was doing under his own roof no less.

And probably before it involved him spitting a gobfull of what he’d thought was toothpaste on the bathroom mirror. Instead, after rinsing his mouth out for the third time, he finally read the tube he’d picked up from the shelf to find it was some kind of facial scrub. Looking at the rest of the shelf and then inside the cabinet that the mirror fronted he found what had been a fairly sparse and utilitarian setup with only dental and spare washing up supplies had become filled to bursting with an assortment of cremes and ointments for every variety of skincare issue you could think of (and many more he had no idea had even existed), with his supplies now relegated to a tiny corner of the bottom of the cabinet.

_Well you want me looking my best don’t you sweetheart?_

Looking around the rest of the bathroom as a whole the pattern had been replicated elsewhere. All manner of bottles and lotions lay along the tiled ledge running along next to the bath and shower too. New crème towels, one of which was currently around his waist, hung on the rail where his old mint green ones had been he swore only last week.

_Those ratty old things needed to go dear._

He slowly made his way back into the bedroom proper and began to notice more signs of the infestation that had been brought, first noting the formerly spotless chest of drawers, where Pansy currently sat on a chair he’s sure he hadn’t bought fixing her hair, which had been turned into a makeshift makeup desk with a set of mirrors above a shop window’s amount of boxes, perfume bottles, and other expensive items.

_The natural light is much better in here, and besides you’d only complain about me taking too long in the bathroom otherwise._

“Someone’s a bit distant this morning,” came an amused voice.

“Hmm, what was that,” he asked as he moved towards the wardrobe, opening it to find the same system as the bathroom cabinet, with the majority of it now taken up of various dresses and items while his could be found reduced to a small section at the end of the rail and the space at the bottom now a mountain of shoes. He could guess what the situation was like in the drawers of both units as well.

 _People expect me to dress for the occasion, don’t blame me that women are expected to change outfit every day_.

“I said you have white on your neck,” she indicated in the mirror with her free hand as she continued applying her makeup. Harry quickly wiped it off before staring at the one thing he probably should’ve noticed first of all, namely the fact the duvet on the bed was now a deep and very noticeable Slytherin green which he was most definitely sure he hadn’t bought.

_You’ll love it dear, it’s so much softer and more comfortable than the old one. You might as well try it for a week or two._

“Pansy, quick question.”

“It better be quick as I’m running late.”

“When did you move in?”

That question clearly caught her attention as she finished her morning prep. Still sitting she swung round with the chair and looked at him like he’d asked the stupidest question on the planet, “Harry, I haven’t been back to the flat in the last six months.”

Attempting to adopt a more controlling Hermione-like stance, which clearly had no effect given how she immediately rolled her eyes at him, he crossed his arms, “that wasn’t the question I asked.”

Dramatically smacking her hands on the tops of her thighs she got up and slowly stalked towards him, “well you never asked me to leave did you, though if you don’t want me around anymore I guess I could go,” she finished as she got close enough to toy with the towel around his waist, leaning forward which definitely wasn’t a deliberate way to allow him to see down her not entirely buttoned up blouse and the lacy black bra she had underneath.

“No! I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he stumbled out, the act completely falling away causing her to slyly grin at him before leaning up to coyly kiss him.

“Right answer Mr Potter. Now as much as I enjoy teasing you I have to get to work, do this interview with some old gaudy fart at the Ministry” as she rather hurriedly fixed the blouse up and left him standing there to grab her bag off the side, “but who knows, maybe I’ll be up for playing with you later?”

Like a lost dog he followed her to the threshold of the room, “I’m fine with all the other stuff but we’re getting rid of the duvet cover.”

She didn’t even bother to look up at him as she headed down the stairs and into entrance hall, “well then I hope you’re ok with a sex-less relationship then,” she opted for shouting as he heard the door first open then close. Most certainly not hurrying to the bedroom window he saw her look back before blowing a kiss followed by a wink before she apparated away.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, looking from where he last saw his girlfriend and back to the duvet, but given how cold it was getting it must’ve been some time.

Maybe he could _deal_ with the duvet for the time being, at least until he could quietly burn the thing.

And he was definitely going to see what else she’d changed in the house now.


End file.
